Mamma Mia! The Beginning
by AGirlCanDream2922
Summary: How I see the beginning of the movie, from Sam, to Bill, to Harry. And then Sophie comes along. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Story for Mamma Mia! R/R enjoy!!**

**Mamma Mia!-The Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

Donna ran along the train-station.

"Crap! I'm late...SO LATE!" she shouted. People stopped and stared but she didn't care. The Dynamos were going on soon and she wasn't there. She had to be, the band was _Donna_ and the Dynamos. So she had to be there. But it wasn't her fault she was late. She had been with Sam. Sam Carmicheal an architecht who was handsome and sweet. They had met the other day and been together ever since. Last night they felt so in love, one thing lead to another and **...**

"Oh Tanya! Rosie! I'm sorry! I was with Sam!" Donna yelled as she ran into the dressing room. Tanya and Rosie exchanged smiles and ran to Donna.

"It's no problem Chiquitita. But who is this Sam fellow?" Tanya asked. Donna shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it right now, it would distract her.

"Not now Tanya, after the show I promise," Donna said. Tanya nodded and ran off to get Donna's spandex. Rosie quickly pulled Donna down into a chair and did her make-up. Tanya returned and helped Donna into her spandex. Rosie stood aside and when the tight costume was on, she ran to Donna and did her hair. Finally the three were ready.

"Five minutes ladies," a voice said from outside the dressing room. The girls did a once-over of each other and then they walked out of the dressing room. They made their way to the platform backstage.

"Alright...Ready?" a small man asked. The threesome nodded.

"Are you ready New York? Introducing the first girl-power band...DONNA AND THE DYNAMOS!" the man on the P.A. shouted. Out in the audience cheers erupted. Donna, Rosie, and Tanya smiled at each other. The platform began to move, pushing the Dynamos up onstage. Then the lights came on and Super Trouper started. The three danced and sang like always. And then the show was done. It was short and sweet and it left the audience happy. When the girls got off stage the first thing said was, "Spill now Donna!" And that was that, the girls ran to the dressing room and Donna dished on Sam.

"Donna, I have to go," Sam whispered. Donna looked up sleepily. It was 5:30 in the morning why the heck was Sam waking her up?

"What are you taking about babe?" Donna asked groggily. Sam looked pained.

"Because...Oh come on Carmicheal...Because I have to go back to New York. I'm getting married," he admitted. Donna was fully awake now. She stared at him hurt. After Donna had been with Rosie and Tanya her and Sam had met up and came to Kalokari for a moonlit picknic. After talking for a while the pair had fallen asleep in the sand, fully clothed and cuddled into each other. Donna jumped up from their spot in the sand and backed away from Sam. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Sam? How could you? What, were you just leading me on? Was I just something you could use and then discard?" Donna asked, whimpering slightly. Sam looked up at the young and beautiful face of the girl he was sure he loved more than his fiance. He stood up.

"Donna, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I just wasn't thinking," Sam said. He looked down at the ground and kicked a rock. When he looked up again Donna wasn't standing there anymore. She was running towards town sobbing loudly.

"How could I have done such a thing?" Sam asked himself. It was to late now. He looked at his watch and and quickly began to walk to the boats.

_Dear Diary,_

_All this time Sam's been saying he loves me but now hes gone back to mainland to get married. And I'm never gonna see him again. How could he? I thought he loved me._


	2. Chapter 2

**So did you like it? Well, here's more...**

**Mamma Mia!-The Beginning**

**Chapter 2**

Donna sat down on the train. She couldn't stop thinking about Sam. But she had to forget him, he didn't love her. Now she was alone. It was a horrible feeling to be alone. She was going back to New York though. It was hard to leave beautiful Kalokari but it was what she had to do. The train ride back to New York was like torture for poor Donna.

"New York, New York stop. Please exit train in an orderly fashion," the recording bleeted from the speakers. Donna sighed and stood up. As she was getting out, she ran into someone hard. She fell to the ground. When she looked up, she saw the sparkling blue eyes of a man her age.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Donna exclaimed coming back to Earth. The man laughed and helped her up.

"I'm Donna Sheridan. Sorry for running into you. Guess I should watch where I'm going," Donna said with a laugh. The man smiled warmly at her.

"I'm Bill Andersson. And you didn't hurt me, I think I hurt you more," he said. A sweet man, thought Donna. She was already falling for him. He looked around like he was lost.

"Do you need help Bill? I mean finding your train or location or whatever," Donna asked. Bill looked her full in the face for the first time and nodded. She didn't know what overcame her but right then and there, Donna knew she loved Bill.

"Come this way," Donna said. She lead Bill back to a wall away from the commotion.

"Where is it you're headed?" Donna asked. Bill thought for a minute.

"I don't really know," he said. Donna was confused.

"What do you mean you "don't know?" Donna asked. Bill smiled again, his warm smile.

"I'm up for where ever," he replied. Donna smiled. She had the perfect idea.

"Why don't you rent a motor boat, and I'll show you the island of Kalokari," Donna suggested. Bill nodded. And suddenly, they kissed. Donna liked it. It felt nice to be loved again.

"Thanks for showing me the island Donna. I must be getting back to Tennessee now though," Bill said. Donna looked up at him.

"You live all the way in Tenessee? What the heck are you doing over in New York?" she asked with a laugh. Bill sighed.

"I'm an adventurer. I love the world. Thanks again Don," Bill told her. Within seconds he was striding down to the docks to pack up the rented motor boat. Donna sat on the beach all alone and thought about the night before. Bill was so crazy and funny, one thing lead to another and **...**

_Dear Diary,_

_Bill's left too. I'm all alone again. What a night. I hope I can meet someone like Bill again. And soon. I'm awfully lonely. I need my Dynamos!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow...I am lovin' this!**

**Mamma Mia!-The Beginning**

**Chapter 3**

Donna boarded the train again. She was all ready to meet someone else. The love those men gave her felt wonderful, she didn't feel all alone anymore. But now Sam and Bill were gone. She wondered if her luck was out. Then as if to answer her question a rocker man sat down next to her. He was pierced and had long hair. Something about that look pulled Donna in. She turned to him and looked at him a little more. Then she said, "Hello sir. I like your style. I'm Donna Sheridan." The man looked up at her. He was handsome.

"Hello Donna. I'm Harry Bright. Pleased to meet you," Harry said. Donna smiled and scooched closer to him

"Where are you going Harry?" Donna asked. Harry smiled at her and laughed.

"I'm going to Kalokari. But first I have to stop in Paris," Harry told her. Donna smiled.

"Are you with your wife?" Donna questioned. Harry looked up again.

"No, I don't have a wife. I'm on my own. You can come along if you'd like. But I'm quite a snore," Harry replied. Donna was taken aback by the quick invitation. She smiled to herself.

"Of course I'll come Harry!" Donna said. The two spent the day together, prepping for Paris and Kalokari. In her mind Donna had a seductive plan. She couldn't wait for Kalokari.

Donna looked around the island. Harry wasn't there anymore. That was some night, thought Donna. Harry was so sweet and so funny, one thing lead to another and **...**

_Dear Diary,_

_Harry was an awesome man, but when I woke up, he wasn't there. I am starting to hate my life. I'm still lonely and now I am throwing up. I don't feel well, I think I'll get it checked._


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm ona roll! It 2:17 in the morning, I'm dead tired but I gotta, I repeat gotta write this chapter down. Hope you are enjoying.**

**Mamma Mia!-The Beginning**

**Chapter 4**

Donna couldn't believe what she was hearing from the doctor. Did he just say she was pregnant?

"I'm sorry doctor, will you please repeat that?" Donna asked.

"Yes, I um, said that you are pregnant," the doctor told Donna. Donna looked up at the ceiling. Why oh why? she asked herself. Donna was scared. Scared out of her mind. She just couldn't believe this.

"Thank you doctor," Donna said. She hopped of the table and went to the door. The doctor stopped her and handed her the pre-natal care she'd need. Donna thanked the doctor again and quickly went to pay. Once that was done, she ran to the payphone nearby the doctor's office. She put in a quarter and dialed Tanya's cell phone number.

"Hello?" It was Tanya. Donna began to sob.

"Oh Tanya! I'm in terrible shape. Can we meet somewhere? I need to talk to you. And bring Rosie please!" Donna whimpered. Tanya agreed to meet Donna at her place with Rosie in twenty minutes and they hung up. What was she supposed to do now? Tanya and Rosie wouldn't be anywhere for another twenty minutes and New York city is a bad place to get hung up...especially when you're decided to just sit at the bus stop and wait for the bus to come and take her to Tanya's place. Once she was seated on the bench she started to think, staring off at nothing, just thinking. She was thinking so hard she almost missed the bus. But she caught it just in time. Once on the bus Donna payed the fare and sat down. She was so small in this world. And now she had to bring another being into the world? Donna sighed and placed a hand on her for-now flat stomach.

"Donna how could you be?" Tanya asked, her eyes wide. Rosie was speechless. Donna shook her head. She opted out of telling them that the baby had three possible fathers. She just said what came to mind.

"Um, well you know Sam. We were just in love. You get it. But yeah. He's the father," Donna lied. She took a deep breath. Rosie sighed and took Donna's hand.

"Chiquitita, we're always here for you. Whenever, where ever you need us," she said. Donna smiled and hugged Rosie then Tanya. She was so confused. Everything had happened to fast. Then she remembered her mom and dad.

"I think I should go home," Donna told the Dynamos. Tanya and Rosie exchanged disgusted looks but they agreed. Donna's mother wasn't exactly the friendly type. But Donna needed her now.

"Tanya give me your cell phone please," Donna mumbled. Tanya pulled the beat-up flip phone out of her pocket. She handed it to Donna. Donna sighed and began to dial her home phone number. She anxiously waited as it rang.

"Hello Sheridan residence," a voice on the other end said. Donna knew it was her mother.

"Hi mom, it's me Donna," Donna replied. Her voice was no more than a whisper.

"Hi Donna sweetie! Why are you whispering? And WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED?" her mother had already launched into a not-needed questionnaire. Donna drew a sharp intake of breath which cut her mother off.

"Donna, what's wrong?" her mother asked turning from angry to worried. Donna then began to cry.

"Mom, I want to come home. I-I-I..." Donna trailed off. She heard her mother waiting impatiently on the other end.

"I'm pregnant mom," Donna said finally. Mrs. Sheridan made a disapproving noise at her daughter.

"You go to New York. And Kalokari, and end up in that state?" her mother shouted. Donna sobbed harder. That was it for Tanya. She snatched the phone out of Donna's hand and yelled, "Yup! She did ya old bag! And now me and Rosie are takin' care of her. Ya got that?" Then she hung up. Rosie was comforting Donna.

"Chiquitita, I have never seen such sorrow," sang Rosie. Donna couldn't help but smile a little through her tears.

"You guys will really help me?" Donna asked sniffling.

"La-duh Chiquitita!" Rosie and Tanya exclaimed in unison. Donna laughed and hugged Rosie harder. What would she do without them?

_Dear Diary, _

_Now I know why I threw up. And I'm scared of it. I don't want to do this! I don't. And anyway...whose the father?_


	5. Chapter 5

**You like so far? I think I'm horrible at writing but hey...This is fun! R/R?**

**Mamma Mia!-The Beginning**

**Chapter 5**

Donna sighed and looked up from the desk at her temp job. She was now 8 months pregnant and dreading the ninth month every minute it came closer. She placed a hand on her bulging belly and sighed.

"Oh baby, won't you just come out so I can get it over with?" she whispered. It was 5:00, time to go home. Donna stood up and waddled to the time cards. Then she clocked out and waddled to the elevator.

"Being on the fifteenth floor does not help my situation," Donna grumbled to herself. Then she thought about how violent her mood swings were. It was actually comical. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open with a whoosh! of air. Donna stepped inside and pushed the lobby button. The usual high-pitched elevator music sounded. Donna sighed and closed her eyes. She hated, absolutely hated this job, and she was just miserable. The elevator stopped at the lobby and Donna stumbled out. People were all rushing around the lobby, either leaving, or hurrying back to do work. Donna happily joined the leaving crowd and when she was out of the doors she hurried to the bus stop. A car honked at her from behind. Donna turned an angry expression on her face. But it was Tanya and Rosie. They waved frantically. Donna laughed her frown melting away and ran (well what would've been running if she had not been 8 months pregnant) to the car.

"What are you guys doing here?" Donna asked still laughing. Tanya threw Rosie a look of happiness.

"We're going somewhere Donna! Quick get in," Rosie said. Donna smiled again and climbed into the backseat of the beat-up hatchback. Rosie whooped and Tanya took off at an alarming speed. The adrenline rush did something to Donna. And something hurt. Something hurt bad.

"Ow!" Donna cried out. Tanya looked in the rearview mirror at Donna who was clutching her stomach and breathing heavily.

"Frick! Not now Donna!" Rosie yelled. Donna smiled through the pain. Tanya changed her path from Central Park to the hospital. Rosie was looking quite scared and Tanya looked like nothing much mattered besides getting her best friend to the hospital. Finally, the three pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. And just in time.

"Oh Tanya! This hurts!" Donna she felt something warm on her leg. Her water had broke.

Tanya wheeled Donna up to the check-out desk.

"My friend's in labor," Tanya said, trying to sound calm. The secretary looked at Donna who had just been hit by another contraction.

"Name please," the secretary said in a nasaly voice.

"Donna Sheirdan!" Rosie said quickly. The secretary jotted down the name.

"All right go up one more floor to room 258 please," the secretary told them. Tanya nodded quickly and began to wheel Donna toward the elevator.

"Tanya, please don't leave me! I'm scared," Donna whimpered. Tanya sighed.

"Chiquitita, I'm not leavin' anytime soon," Tanya told her. Rosie nodded in agreement. Rosie was standing back a little ways, looking quesy.

"Rosie, you gonna be okay?" Tanya asked worriedly. She sure as heck did not want to be alone with Donna, because she was scared. Rosie nodded.

"Just don't like hospitals," she said. Tanya sighed again and pushed the up arrow button on the elevator. The elevator dinged open a second later. Tanya pushed Donna in and stepped in as well. Rosie looked hesitant but she too stepped in.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Donna yelped. There was another person in the elevator who looked sympathetically at Donna. Finally the elevator opened. Rosie was now pushing the wheelchair. Tanya was counting off rooms.

"Two-fifty, two-fifty-two, two-fifty-four, two-fifty-six..." Tanya murmered to herself.

"Ah-ha! Two-fifty-eight," Tanya said pointing. The girls quickly went into the room. Tanya helped Donna out of the wheel chair. There was already a hospital gown on the bed. Donna snatched it up and went quickly to the bathroom. She changed out of her other clothes and slipped the papery gown on.

"Tanya...Rosie...I-I-I..." Donna stuttered as she came out of the bathroom.

"You-you-you...?" Rosie asked. Donna laid down in the bed and sighed.

"I can't do this. This is scary!" Donna yelled. She cried out as another contraction came. This one hurt so horribly Donna was brought to tears. She wailed. Just then the doctor came in. Tanya and Rosie turned to face the man.

"Hello ladies. I'm Dr. Frenches. May I check your progress Donna?" he asked. Tanya and Rosie took that as a messege to get out. So they did. Dr. Frenches snapped on rubber gloves and checked on Donna.

"You are at six centimeters," the doctor told Donna. Donna nodded.

"Tanya, Rosie get back in here!" Donna yelled. The doctor stood up.

"I'll be in to check your progress. Please ring if you need anything," the doctor said as he left. Donna was left waiting for Tanya and Rosie, alone. She was now scared, scared out of her mind. Donna picked up her bag and pulled out her diary. She wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_I went into labor. I'm so scared. Please let everything be all right!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Blimey, I never thought this would end up so good. Here you go, next chapter.**

**Mamma Mia!-The Beginning**

**Chapter 6**

Tanya and Rosie were in the cafeteria when the doctor who had been with Donna walked by.

"Crap, Donna is all alone now!" Tanya said to Rosie. Rosie sighed and finished stirring her coffee. Tanya picked up her coffee too and they began to walk towards the door.

"Wait, I'm gonna grab something. I'll be right up," Rosie said. Tanya rolled her eyes and walked out of the cafeteria. Rosie set her coffee down and grabbed the largest styrofoam cup she could find. She filled it with ice and a tiny bit of water.

"There, Donna will like that," Rosie told herself. She grabbed her coffee and went after Tanya.

Donna sat up in the bed crying. The pain was unbearable.

"Oh, I'm so stupid. I was such a stupid, reckless little slut! I wouldn't be in this situation if I had I been more careful," Donna told herself. Just then Tanya walked in. Donna sighed as the contraction ended. She noticed that Rosie wasn't with Tanya.

"Where's Ros-" Donna began. But just then Rosie came through the door. She had a cup of coffee like Tanya but she also had...what was that?

"What ya got there Rose?" Donna asked. Rosie set her coffee down. She came over to the side of the bed. Donna looked into the cup.

"Oh Rosie! I appreciate that!" Donna said. She took the ice from Rosie and put a piece in her mouth, just as another contraction hit her.

"That...was...quick....I....need...the...doctor...." Donna managed between her heavy breathing. Tanya nodded and stood up. She walked to the side of the bed on the left of Rosie and picked up a small remote hooked up to the bed. She pushed the green call button. A minute or two later Dr. Frenches appeared in the doorway.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"She needs you doc," Tanya said simply. The doctor sighed and walked to Donna. He pulled the privacy curtain around the bed and checked on Donna.

"Well, ma'am you are at 9 cenitmeters. We should prep you for pushing," the doctor told Donna. Donna began to cry again. This is horrible!, thought Donna. The doctor called in nurses and prepped Donna up for pushing. Donna cried the whole time, hot tears rolling down her flushed, sweaty face. Finally, it was time.

"Alright Donna! I need you to breath in and out. When I say push you push and count to ten!" Dr. Frenches yelled. Donna nodded. Tanya and Rosie stood on either side of Donna holding her hands.

"Donna, Push!" the doctor yelled. Donna breathed in and pushed. She screamed near 8 and 9. Finally she reached 10 and let out a long breath.

"You're doing great Donna!" Tanya said. Rosie wasn't watching Donna, she was facing the wall looking green. At the last moment Rosie let go of Donna's hand and ran to the bathroom. She could be heard throwing up. Donna was breathing hard now and the doctor was instructing her to push more. After ten long minutes, a crying baby was brought into the world.

"Its a girl!" one of the nurses yelled. Donna smiled and fell back against the pillows. She had gone through so much to bring this baby into the world.

"Name?" another nurse asked as the baby was brought up to Donna. Donna cradleded the baby and cried tears of joy.

"Sophia. Sophia May Sheridan," Donna told the nurse.

"Beautiful Don! Absolutely beautiful," Tanya said. She was also crying. Rosie was still in the bathroom.

"Great job Donna!" she managed to yell. Then she threw up again. Donna laughed and stroked the baby's cheek.

"Welcome, Sophie," she whispered. The baby cooed.

_Dear Diary,_

_Sophia May Sheridan was born tonight at 8:18 p.m. She weighs 7 pounds 3 ounces and is 23 inches long. I am proud of myself for bringing her into the world. This is the start of something new!_


	7. Chapter 7

**This takes place when Sophie is 6 months old. Sorry its short, just wanted to get in Donna's love for Sophie.**

**Mamma Mia!-The Beginning**

**Chapter 7**

Donna woke with a start to the sound of Sophie crying. She now lived on Kalokari with a woman named Sophia. It was Bill's aunt, whom Donna had met when she and Bill were "together." Sophia had taken in Donna because Tanya and Rosie had to go to California for a school study. So Donna worked for Sophia. Sophia was a sweet old lady.

"I always knew I named Sophie after a Sophia for a reason," Donna would tease. Sophia would just laugh. Donna smiled to herself looking back at what had happened in the last six months. Sophie cried out louder.

"I'm coming baby!" Donna said loudly. She tried not to wake Sophia, she didn't want her to be angry. But Sophia didn't wake, she slept through it all. Sophie stopped crying when she saw her mother standing there, looking down into her crib.

"Hello beautiful," Donna said smiling. Sophie whined and flailed her arms. This meant she was hungry. Donna took Sophie out of her crib and sat down in the white rocking chair next to the window. She fed Sophie, looking out the window the whole time. Donna could hear the waves crashing on to shore. She thought of Sam.

"Where could he be?" she wondered aloud. Donna looked down unto her baby, who had fallen asleep. Donna smiled to herself and fixed her nightshirt. Then she stood up slowly and placed Sophie down into her crib. Donna didn't go back to bed though. She pulled the rocking chair to the crib.

"I love you so much my little angel," Donna whispered. Then she sat back in the rocker and fell fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay...now this takes place when Sophie is two. I had to make something bad happen...its not all perfect!**

**Mamma Mia!-The Beginning**

**Chapter 8**

"Mommy, want to help!" Sophie cried out. Donna laughed and knelt down to hug Sophie. At the moment Donna was baking desserts for a bake sale that a local was putting on.

"Mommy, Sophie help," Sophie said again. Donna dragged a chair to the counter and put Sophie on it. She went back to frosting the pan of brownies she'd just made. Sophie reached over and stuck her finger into the vanilla frosting. Donna laughed and playfully swatted Sophie's hand away. Sophie took a wax sheet out of the box and began to spread the frosting on to the waxy paper. Donna laughed again.

"See mommy? Sophie help!" Sophie said. When Sophie was done frosting the wax paper, she picked up a container of sprinkles and shook it over the messy paper. Donna grabbed the sprinkles away when the whole counter was bouncing with colorful dots.

"Soph, you gotta be careful! See you shake it gently," Donna explained. Sophie grinned at her mother. Then she hopped off the chair.

"Mommy, Sophie is hungry," Sophie said pointing to herself. Donna sighed. She picked up a cookie from the plate of cookies.

"Here Soph. Sit at the table and eat your cookie, I'll get you some milk," Donna told Sophie. Sophie graciously took the cookie and sat at the table. Donna brought over a sippy cup of milk.

"There you are my angel, my darling!" Donna said happily. She sat down next to Sophie and stroked her long golden hair. When Sophie had finished off her snack, she stood up.

"Mommy, Sophie wants to swim," she said. Donna laughed. She picked up Sophie.

"Sweet girl, I have to finish frosting these brownies. Go upstairs and change into your swimsuit, and I'll be up shortly," Donna said. Sophie smiled and leapt off of her mother's lap. She skipped over to the stairs and then carefully climbed them. Donna smiled after her daughter. Then she turned to the counter and finished frosting the brownies. When the white goop was all smooth, Donna shook some purple sugar crystals on to the brownies. Then Donna went upstairs smiling to herself.

"Soph are you ready?" Donna called. Sophie didn't answer. Donna was a little worried. But Sophie had to be fine. All she was doing was putting on her swimsuit.

"Sophie! Are you ready?" Donna asked again. Still no answer. Now Donna was worried. She ran to Sophie's room. Sophie wasn't there. Donna gasped, tears forming in her eyes. She ran to the bathroom, there was Sophie, lying on the ground near the tub. She was unconsious. Donna burst into tears and ran to Sophie. She cradleded the littly body of her daughter.

"Soph what happened?" Donna asked still crying. Just then Sophia walked into the bathroom, intending to use it. She saw Donna

sobbing over Sophie who was unconsious.

"Oh my god Donna, what happened?" Sophia asked. Donna looked up at Sophia.

"I have no idea, I came up here and she was like this," Donna explained. Sophia hobbled out of the bathroom and called 911. When the paramedics came, they put Sophie onto a gurney. They assured Donna that Sophie wouldn't die, and then they took both Donna and Sophie in the back of the ambulence to the hospital. When they arrived, Sophie was taken into examination. After about twenty minutes the doctor came out.

"Mrs. Sheridan, your daughter is suffering a slight concusion. We can't know what happened until she wakes up, but it looks as though she slipped and fell. Donna closed her eyes letting the tears fall. How could this happen?

"When will she wake up?" was all Donna could say. The doctor looked at her.

"She should be awake within the next, hm, I'd say half hour," the doctor replied. Donna gave a little smile. She then sat down again and held her head. All she could do was weep. That's when Donna met Mrs. Merroway.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Madison Merroway. I couldn't help but overhear. Is your daughter okay?" a woman asked. Donna looked up into the eyes of a shorter woman. She had a nurse outfit on and a small child on her hip.

"I-I-I'm Don-Donna Sherid-Sheridan, yes Soph-Sophie will be okay," Donna said. She kept stuttering because she had cried so much. Mrs. Merroway smiled.

"This is Lisa. I came here with my husband because of work, I needed a temp job. We go back to England in a month. Maybe Lisa and Sophie could have a play-date," Mrs. Merroway said. Donna smiled. She nodded and agreed. Just then a doctor cam out and tapped Donna on the shoulder. Mrs. Merroway quickly shoved her phone number at Donna and then left.

"We have it on record that Sophia May Sheridan woke up about 3 minutes ago," the man said. Donna jumped up. Finally her darling Sophie was awake! Donna stood up and followed the doctor out of the waiting room. They arrived at Sophie's room in another minute. Donna laughed with joy at the sight of her tiny daughter sitting there in bed. Sophie smiled at her mother.

"Mommy crying. Why mommy?" Sophie asked. Donna reached up and felt the tears.

"Because angel, you're awake!" Donna said. She ran to Sophie and took her in her arms. Sophie laughed and wrapped her small fingers into Donna's hair. Donna just sat there smiling and loving her life. Her darling Sophie was alright. And life could go on.

_Dear Diary,_

_Soph was in the hositpal today but shes all better now. Glad she is._

Donna closed the diary and tucked it under her pillow. She turned to go to sleep when she heard a creak. She looked up into the eyes of her sweet girl.

"Yes Sophie darling?" Donna asked smiling. Sophie sighed.

"Had nightmare. Was scary. I sleep with you?" Sophie told Donna. Donna patted the empty space beside her. Sophie smiled and ran to the bed. She jumped up and sat down next to her mother.

"So Soph, what happened today in the bathroom?" Donna asked. She just had to know.

"Sophie ran to fast. Fall. Hit head, everything black," Sophie answered. She snuggled down into the comforter hugging her precious teddy bear. Donna wrapped her arms around the tiny girl. She kissed her hair and said, "I love you Soph. I'm glad you're okay."

"Sophie glad she okay too," Sophie replied. Then she yawned. Donna snuggled into the covers to and began to sing Sophie a lullaby. When she finished the little girl was fast asleep. Donna smiled to herself and closed her eyes. All is well, she thought to herself.

"I love you more than you can see, I love you so my darling Sophie," Donna said. Then she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**How much more can I do? WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS!!!!!!! Sophie is now five. Yup its pretty short.**

**Mamma Mia!-The Beginning**

**Chapter 9**

"Mom when will I see Lisa again?" little Sophie asked. Donna sighed.

"She just left Soph. I don't know anyway. She lives all the way in England. Maybe we'll fly out and see her sometime," Donna said. Sophie sighed.

"Will you take me down to the docks? I want to see if there are any other little girls coming to Kalokari," Sophie asked her mother. Donna laughed and tweaked Sophie's nose.

"Sure thing little darlin'," Donna answered. Sophie smiled and went up stairs to get her shoes. Donna pulled one of the workers aside and asked her to cover the front desk until she got back. The woman agreed just as Sophie came down the stairs.

"I'm ready mom," Sophie said. Donna smiled and took Sophie's hand.

The sun was shining down on the beautiful island of Kalokari. The blue, blue water sparkled and the white sand dazzled you. Donna and Sophie stopped down at the docks. Sophie immediatly kicked off her flipflops and began to play around in the water. The dock was buzzing with activity, for the boats from mainland had just unloaded. Sophie looked up from the blue water every once and while. Donna sighed. She wondered if any one of these families were staying at Villa Donna. Sophie was still playing in the water when small brown-haired girl ran up to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Sophie looked up surprised. The little girl was about Sophie's age. She had a strong Irish accent.

"I'm looking for shells," Sophie replied. The little girl giggled.

"I'm Alissa. But everyone calls me Ali. Who are you?" Ali asked. Sophie looked up again, a look of happiness on her face.

"I'm Sophia. But you can call me Sophie. I live here on Kalokari. And that's my mom. You can call her Donna," Sophie said. Just then a woman and a man came running up to Ali.

"Ali! You ran off and scared us. Don't ever do that again!" they scolded. Ali looked up.

"Mum, dad, this is Sophie. She lives here. That's her mom, Donna," Ali said ignoring the remarks her parents had made. The couple turned to me.

"Donna...As in Villa Donna?" they asked. Donna nodded and stood up.

"I'm Heather O' Shanty and this is my husband Richard," the woman said. Their Irish accents matched Ali's. Donna smiled and shook their hands.

"Well now you know. I'm Donna. No Mr. sorry," Donna said with a laugh. Heather smiled.

"We're staying at Villa Donna. Can we go back with you?" Richard asked. Donna smiled and nodded.

"Come on angel!" Donna said to Sophie. Sophie slipped her flipflops on and ran to her mother who picked her up. Ali did the same thing only she ran to her father. Sophie sighed and snuggled into Donna. Donna began walking to her blue jeep while the O' Shanty's went to their rental Prius. Soon the two families were arriving at Villa Donna. The first thing Sophie did was grab Ali's hand and pull her to the backroom where it was nice and cool. There was also a television set. The two girls settled down on a pile of pillows and blankets that Sophie had put there, watching "The Lion King" which Sophie had gotten in to for about five minutes before Lisa had come over. Heather and Richard laughed and smiled at the girls. Donna smiled to herself as she checked the O' Shanty family in. Finally, another little friend for Soph, Donna thought. Sophie and Ali could be heard giggling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Skipping from five to nine. Sorry, writer's block. For those of you wondering...I have no idea how long this will be. Please don't bother asking. I will reply with "IDK!"**

**Mamma Mia!-The Beginning**

**Chapter 10**

Sophie sat on her bed crying. She hated Maria Limely so much! What did it matter if she had a father or not? Donna knocked on the door.

"Chiquitita can we talk?" she asked. Sophie sighed. She stood up and unlocked the door. Then she ran back to her bed and covered her head with a pillow.

"Chiquitita tell me what's wrong...I have never seen such sorrow...in your eyes...." Donna sang. Sophie looked up at her mother, tears still cascading down her cheeks.

"Maria Limely said I was worthless trash. She said my father didn't care about me. I told her I didn't care what she thought and she slapped me and called me ignorant," Sophie said, showing Donna a bright red mark across her face. Donna gasped. How could a nine year old be so mean?

"Sophie darling! Did you tell anyone?" Donna asked. Sophie wiped her nose across her sleve and shook her head.

"Maria said that if I told, there would be trouble," Sophie said in a small voice. Donna sighed and took Sophie into her arms. But Sophie wriggled out of her grasp.

"Why doesn't my father care about me?" she asked. Donna could feel tears building up. She wished Sophie's father did know.

"Sophie honey...You're father doesn't know about you. It was a summer romance and he was gone long before I knew I was expecting you," Donna said, her voice breaking. She was now crying too. Sophie quickly scooted into her mother's arms.

"I'll talk to M-Mrs. Kallowi about Maria, alright darling?" Donna asked. Sophie nodded fervently. No more Maria problems, thought Donna. She hoped this was true.

"Mrs. Sheridan, we've had many complaints about Maria Limely. Don't worry, we're taking immediate action. For the time being, we can write up a school restraining order so Maria can't be near Sophie until school lets out," the principal was telling Donna. Donna still couldn't believe that her darling Sophie was being bullied. Sophie sat next to Donna holding her hand.

"Now Sophie, can you describe what Maria did to you? From the beginning to the end please," the principal asked. Sophie gave an exasperated sigh.

"Well, two weeks ago was when it started. I was walking to the docks to come home and she threw my art portfolio into the water, then she shoved me into the sand and said I was a prick. Then one week ago she swore at me and told me that I had no life. Then she shoved me against a wall and got in my face. Then yesterday she said I was worthless trash and that my father didn't care for me. Then I said I didn't care what she said, and she slapped me and called me ignorant," Sophie explained. The principal was staring hard at her with disbelief in her eyes.

"Maria shall be expelled on three accounts of hurt/abuse, and because she has hurt you in ways undeniable. I cannot believe this. I'm sorry it happened to you Sophie. You and your mother may go," the principal said. Sophie jumbed up.

"Come on mom! We're going," Sophie said quickly. The principal waved a hand.

"I'd actually like to speak to your mother Sophie. Go out and sit and wait please," she said. Sophie looked worriedly at her mother, but she obeyed the principal. Donna stayed where she was.

"Mrs. Sheridan, we're worried about Sophie. Besides Maria Limely, she's been in trouble. She draws during class and has missed three assignments at least, per class," Donna gasped. Her darling Sophie, in trouble?

"What do you presume I do?" Donna asked, sighing. The principal looked into her eyes.

"We think you should put her into art, and take away the class she has with Maria, until Maria is expelled. That could be a few days," the principal told Donna. Donna smiled. That was a good plan. Every year since Sophie was seven she had been disappointed when she wasn't given art class.

"I'll do that Principal Kallowi. Sophie would love to be in art," Donna said. The principal nodded and smiled. This was going to be good. It was going to end up fine. That's what Donna believed.

Sophie sat happily on a tall barstool drawing in her sketch pad. The art teacher was making her rounds, looking over people's shoulders. She stopped at Sophie. Sophie was still drawing, a beautifully detailed drawing of her and her mother sitting on the beach, their backs facing the town. It was amazing.

"Sophia, that is absolutely gorgeous!" exclaimed the art teacher. Sophie looked up and smiled.

"Please, call me Sophie! And thank you so much!" said Sophie. The art teacher smiled. She was happy to welcome Sophia, oh, Sophie, into her art class.

"This is for you mom," Sophie said, tossing her mother a pencil drawing. Donna smiled up at Sophie. She was so happy her little girl wasn't bullied by Maria anymore. Donna looked back down at the drawing and gasped in awe.

"Sophie darling this is absolutley amazing! I love it! Thank you angel," she said. Sophie leapt into her mother's arms and laughed.

"Love ya mom!" she whispered into her mother's hair. Donna hugged her.

"I love you more than you can see, I love you my darling Sophie," Donna whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11? Wow...Hope you're liking. Sophie is now 13. Next chapter she'll be sixteen. Then twenty (around movie time). I am going to continue and write about after the wedding also. R/R? Sorry about rubbish summary. But I'm bored with this chapter so. Yeah.**

**Mamma Mia!-The Beginning**

**Chapter 11**

Sophie sighed as she thought about school. Why did summer have to be over? She sighed, and continued to wash the dishes. Just then Donna came down the stairs. She was dressed to work in the garden.

"Is Macey covering for you mom?" Sophie asked. Donna smiled and nodded.

"I think the garden could use a little TLC," she said. Sophie pulled her hands out of the soapy water and dried them on a dish towel. She then walked over to her mother and hugged her.  
"Can I help?" Sophie asked. Donna smiled.

"Of course baby, I would love it if you helped!" Donna replied. Sophie grinned up at her mother. That was what Sophie admired about her mother. She could be so loving and understanding, and so cool at the same time.

"Soph, why are you staring at me like that?" Donna asked. Sophie came out of her thoughts and smiled.

"No reason. Lemme go get dressed mom," Sophie said quickly. Donna nodded and walked out the door to the garden. After she finished the dishes, Sophie ran up the stairs and quickly changed into her grubby gardening clothes. Then she ran back downstairs and out to the garden with her mom. Donna was on her hands and knees in the dirt. She had a radio playing music and at the moment it was playing some newer pop songs. Sophie began to hum to one of them as she knelt in the dirt next to her mother.

"So what shall we do with this mess Soph?" Donna asked. Sophie sighed.

"We have to weed it first and then we can plant some new seeds," she told her mother. Donna nodded and the two set to work, pulling out the long, tangled weeds from the crumbling dirt. Sophie was enjoying this time with her mother. Most teens were utterly embarrased by their parents. But Sophie was quite fond of her mother. Donna stood up after all the weeds had been pulled. Signaling to Sophie that she'd be right back, she walked into the house. As Donna stood over a drawer full of seed packets and pencils, she heard a soft knock on the wall behind her. She turned quickly, ready to defend herself. She must have looked funny, striking a judo pose when it wasn't needed.

"Gonna use your limited knowledge of kung-fu on your dynamos?" a woman asked. Donna dropped her arms and ran to the woman. Just then a second woman stepped up beside her.

"Huh! Rosie! Tanya!" Donna yelled.

"Been awhile Donna," Tanya said. Rosie nodded in agreement.  
"Last two times I saw you I was young! And you had a baby. Where is she Donna?" Rosie asked. Sophie had come inside when she heard her mother yelling.

"Auntie Rosie! Auntie Tanya! It's been long enough!" It was Sophie. Tanya stepped around a chair and bent down to hug Sophie. Rosie stood behind her and hugged her when Tanya had stood up.

"Baby girl! You're how old now? When I last saw you, you were seven years old! Sorry it's been so long," Rosie said. Donna laughed as Sophie stood there beaming at her "aunts."

"I'm thirteen now Auntie Rosie. But it's okay that it's been years. I completely understand!" Sophie said after a long silence had gone by. Truthfully, Sophie had missed her "aunts" so much. Donna sighed and sat down. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"What's up mom?" Sophie asked. Donna shook her head, smiling.

"Nothin' Soph. I just missed my dynamos! I think we should get cleaned up and go out to lunch together. You know catch up?" Donna said. They all agreed and soon met up downstairs, refreshed and happy. Donna led the way out to the beat-up blue jeep. She, Rosie, and Tanya all climbed in up front. Sophie sat in the back, perfectly happy. Soon the foursome had arrived at a restaurant. They all engaged in conversation, letting the hours of the day slide by. Soon it was nighttime. They all went on talking, perfectly content. It was these days that Sophie missed, staying up late, seeing her "aunts" and being with her mother. So when she grew tired, she kept to herself, wanting the night to never end.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sophie is now seventeen. I lied, she's older than what I expected. Hope you like.**

**Mamma Mia!-The Beginning**

**Chapter 12**

Donna sat on the beach, watching her little girl go off to the last day of high school. She was a senior, graduating. That seemed impossible. Donna sat back as the ferry disappeared from view. After what seemed like hours, she stood up and walked back to the villa. Trying to forget the fact that her little girl was now graduating high school, she quickly busied herself with the many tasks to be done at the villa. Donna ran the front desk and payed the bills. Everything you'd expect a normal hotel manager to do. It was almost summer so many families were checking in to Villa Donna. Finally, the dreaded three-o-clock chimed on the clock. Donna had Macey cover the desk so she could go hug her graduated daughter. Sophie ran from the docks up to her mother and hugged her tight.

"Mom! I'm graduating!" she exclaimed in to Donna's hair. Donna smiled and laughed. They pulled away from each other.

"Come on we have to get you all dressed for you graduation party tonight. And tomorrow...I want you home by two so we can get everything done before the ceremony," Donna said. Sophie laughed and wiped away a tear.

"What's up?" Donna asked. Sophie sighed.

"I just don't want to believe my high school life is over. I mean...I don't want to go to college. I want to be here with you, running the villa!" she explained. Donna nodded and bit her lip. Her darling graduate daughter wanted to stay here and help her run the dying hotel when she could go to college? Donna sighed feeling the tears form in her eyes.

"Darling girl! You have to go to college...I want you to be happy!" Donna said, a tear sliding down her cheek. Sophie let her head drop as she stared down at the sand.

"I don't want to go to college. Mom, I want to be here with you! I want you to meet my boyfriend...." Sophie whispered. Donna gasped. Did Sophie just say she had a boyfriend? She had dated Sky...but Donna thought they had broken up.

"Who is it?" was all Donna could manage. Sophie sighed and dried her tears a smile on her face.

"Sky! Sky Hansen and I are back together," Sophie said. Donna smiled. She loved Sky, she thought he and Sophie were perfect together. Donna and Sophie stood there on the beach staring at each other for quite a while. Finally, Sophie said, "Mom, Macey will probably want to get back to her kids. Let's go back to the villa. I gotta get ready anyway." Donna nodded and wrapped her arm around Sophie's shoulder.

"Alright babe. Let's go," she said. The pair walked back to the hotel, laughing at memories of Sophie.

"When you were five we went to mainland for pumpkins and halloween festivites. You know the usual. It was so cute. You said the sky looked golden, and then you were asking about my fears, princesses, and why the trees changed. Then you fell asleep!" **(A/N: See my songfic The Best Day for better explanation) **Donna said with a boyant laugh. Sophie smiled.

"Mom, we seemed to have had best days a lot!" she chuckled. Donna stopped and looked her in the face. Her once small girl was now a beautiful teenager who was graduating. That is hard to take in. Especially when you're a single-mother. Sophie had stopped and was looking at her mother who had gone from small and timid to beautiful and so out-there. She was so proud to have Donna as a mother.

"Donna! I need to pick my daughter up from school now!" a woman yelled from far off. Donna jerked and smiled.  
"Hm. Guess Macey needs to get going. All right darling let's rock it!" Donna yelled in a mock stage shout. Sophie laughed and swatted her mother's rock sign down.

"Mother! In public..." Sophie joked. Donna nudged her and then walked up to the doors.

"Macey you can go," she said around the corner. Macey was one of the interns. She had a daughter and was about six months pregnant. That made Donna miss her pregnancy days. She shook her head as these thoughts came into her head. Macey stood up and hurried out the door. Sophie came up behind her mother.

"Love you mom! I gotta go and shower. I'll call you up when I need my hair and stuff done," she said. Donna nodded and watched her go. The song "Slipping Through My Fingers" came into Donna's mind. She laughed at herself and softly began to hum the tune.  
"Slippin' through my fingers all the time. I try to capture every minute..." sang Donna under her breath. Customers came and went and all the while Donna wondered how Sophie was doing. She hoped she was all right. Finally after almost two and a half hours, Donna heard Sophie calling her name. Macey was back and she covered for Donna. Slowly, Donna made her way up the stairs into the part of the villa that was their home.

"Soph, where are you?" Donna called. She was answered by giggling. Donna laughed and walked over to Sophie's room. Sophie was sitting on her bed.

"What do you need help with darling girl?" Donna asked. Sophie already had on her orange and black polka dot dress.

"My hair, and my make-up," she replied. Donna nodded and sat down on the bed next to Sophie. Sophie pulled her hair back into a braid and her mother helped her put in flowers and glitter. Then she sat down at her vanity and played her piano music box while Donna applied make-up to her. Finally, she was ready.

"How do I look mom?" Sophie asked, turning in circles. Donna surveyed her little girl carefully.

"I give the approval ma'am," Donna said in a low tone. Sophie laughed and nodded.

"Afirmative," she replied. Donna smiled and her and Sophie walked down the stairs together. All the people milling about in the lobby whisteled and clapped as Sophie entered the room. She laughed and bowed deeply.

"We gotta go Soph," Donna whispered. Sophie gave a dramatic wave and bowed out the door. Sophie and Donna were soon on their way to Sophie's graduation party.  
"My little girl is growing up! I love you Soph," Donna said as they neared the place the party was held at. Sophie smiled. She looked like she might cry.

"Don't you dare cry! You'll mess up our hard-work!" Donna teased. Sophie laughed. They had reached the building by then. Sophie and Donna hugged before they climbed out of the car.

"Let's do this mom," Sophie said with a sigh. And with that the two, mother and daughter, walked confidently into the building. Sophie was now a graduate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lots of love to Mrs Shanice Brosnan. This is the final chapter in Mamma Mia!-The Beginning. Then I will be starting a Mamma Mia! The Sequel. No worries loves. Plenty more where this comes from. Haha. R/R! Sophie is twenty. This is the month before wedding. XXOO Lots of love...Just read! Haha...**

**Mamma Mia!-The Beginning**

**Chapter 13**

Sophie giggled at the diary entries before her.

"Wow," she breathed. She couldn't believe this was actually the diary her mother had kept the year she was pregnant with her and the few years after that.

"Soph? Where are you baby?" It was Sky.  
"Crap," Sophie mumbled. She quickly hid the diary under her pillow and picked up a book, trying to look casual. Sky came in to the room, a grin on his face.

"Baby, I have a surprise. Follow me," he whispered. Sophie smiled up into his forest green eyes and took his hand in hers.

"I love you so much Sky," she said. Then she stood up and let Sky lead her to the surprise. They stopped at the beach, in between some rocks, overlooking the vast expanse of ocean. A picnic blanket was laid out neatly. Sky went around a teary Sophie and sat down. He picked up a picnic basket and patted the space beside him. Sophie looked dreamy now, and as she walked over to him, she let a few tears drop. As she sat down, Sky pulled out a small velvet box. Sophie wasn't paying much attention, and Sky startled her when he stood up and took her hand.

"Sophia May Sheridan...I have always loved you. I always will. Will you marry me?" he asked. Sophie gasped and burst in to tears.

"YES! Yes Sky I will!" Sophie yelled. She grabbed Sky's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They broke apart after awhile, gasping for air. She grabbed onto him again and they continued to kiss. After they pulled apart again Sky picked up some food. He handed a sandwich to Sophie and they began to eat. After they had finished the meal, Sky packed up the supplies.

"Pepper will come clean it up," he said with a laugh. Sophie smiled and grabbed his arm.

"We have to go tell everyone the great news!" she yelled. Sky smiled and ran along Sophie's side until they got to the villa.

"Mom! Get down here now!" Sophie shouted. Donna came running, her hands full of dirty laundry.

"What? What? Oh my god! What is it?" Donna yelled, frantically looking around. Sophie laughed.

"Mom! Its alright, nothing to worry about!" she laughed harder. Donna stopped flailing and looked at Sophie and Sky.

"Then, what is it?" she asked curiously. Sophie smiled and Sky. She held out her hand, the new ring glittering anxiously on her finger. Donna yelped in excitement. Dropping the clothes, she ran to Sophie and Sky, pulling them into deep embraces. Sophie laughed and laughed, until the laughter turned to tears. She dropped to the floor deep in her sobs. Donna looked at her startled. Sophie shook her head, tears flying off her face.

"Mom its nothing. I am just way overwhelmed!" she said with a sigh. Sky and Donna nodded and told her to go lie down. Sophie agreed and ran to her room, plopping on to the bed and thrust her hand under her pillow. Her hand grasped the cool surface of the diary and she pulled it out. Slowly she flipped back through the pages. She saw how much her mother had cared for each of these men. And then how'd they'd left her. Sophie felt a strange anger toward these unknown men. And then she got the idea...she had to know these men! She devised a plan. First she'd get all of their addresses and send them invites to her wedding (when ever that was going to be). Sophie knew she had to make it look like her mom sent the invites.

"Sophie!" it was Sky. Sophie re-hid the diary and picked up her book. Sky walked in.

"Baby, come downstairs. I think we should get working on the plans," he said. Sophie nodded in silent agreement. She stood up and smiled to herself. Her plan was going to work beautifully. And it would spark the beginning of something...the beginning of something new.


End file.
